State of the art earthmoving and construction machines utilize power transmissions which are activated by hydraulic control valves and actuators. For convenience and ease of operation, many of these control valves are actuated by hydraulic pilot systems and/or electrical solenoids. In certain situations, the transmission control lever could be left in a forward or reverse position when the parking brake is applied. If the parking brake is then released without shifting the transmission control lever to neutral, the machine could possible move unexpectedly.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.